This invention relates generally to a device and method for controlling a fermentation process of a substance and in particular to a device and method which controls the air and gases entering and exiting a barrel during the fermentation process.
During the wine making process, there is a primary fermentation process, a secondary fermentation process and a storage process. During each of the fermentation processes, carbon dioxide gas is generated as a result of the fermentation of the wine. The second fermentation process is performed after the wine has been placed in a wine casket or barrel and the generation of carbon dioxide has slowed down as compared to the primary fermentation process because an anaerobic fermentation process occurs. During the secondary fermentation process, it is desirable to perform the fermentation without oxygen since oxidation is detrimental to that process. In addition, it is necessary to prevent contaminants from entering the wine barrel during the fermentation since the contaminants may affect the quality of the wine produced. Thus, it is desirable to prevent ambient air and possible contaminants within the ambient air from entering the wine making cask or barrel during the secondary fermentation process.
As described above, during the fermentation process, carbon dioxide gas is generated by the fermentation and it is necessary to vent this carbon dioxide out to the surrounding environment so that the wine barrel or cask does not explode due to the pressure created by the carbon dioxide gas. Thus, it is desirable to provide a device which permits the carbon dioxide gases to escape from the wine barrel while still keeping ambient air and other contaminants our of the wine barrel.
In a typical wine making process, a conventional fermentation bung may be inserted into a hole in the wine barrel to permit fermentation gases to escape from the wine barrel. Then, once the fermentation process is complete, the wine must be stored in the wine barrel for some predetermined amount of time to age the wine. Typically, the fermentation bung is removed from the wine barrel and a solid plug is put into the wine barrel to seal the barrel until the storage time is completed. It is desirable to be able to use a single wine making device which can be used both during the fermentation process to vent fermentation gas as well as seal the wine barrel during the long storage period.
One conventional wine fermentation apparatus permits excess carbon dioxide gas to escape from a first chamber into a second chamber, prevents ambient air from entering the first chamber and puts any additional fluid into the wine barrel. This apparatus, however, is manufactured out of several glass pieces which may be easily broken or damaged. In addition, this apparatus would be expensive to manufacture. In addition, the apparatus may exhaust fermentation gases, but cannot be used for the long term storage of the wine since the fragile pieces of the apparatus might be broken during transport.
Another conventional device is a stopper for a wine barrel in which the stopper has a outer plug which fits into a hole in a wine barrel. The device may also have an inner plug that fits tightly within an hole in the outer plug. The stopper device permits the wine barrel to be stoppered at appropriate times, but also permits a person to remove the inner plug so that various processes may be performed on the wine in the wine barrel, such as the sampling the wine or the releasing of fermentation gases. This stopper device seals the wine barrel, but does not permit fermentation gases to escape without removing the inner plug. In addition, although a device for permitting fermentation gas to escape and for preventing ambient air from entering the wine barrel are disclosed, this additional device must be inserted into the hole left when the inner plug is removed so that, for some period of time, ambient air may enter into the wine barrel. Thus, this conventional stopper apparatus does not provide a single device which seals the wine barrel during storage, permits fermentation gases to escape from the wine barrel and prevents ambient air from entering the wine barrel during fermentation.
Another conventional container closure device permits built up gases to escape from a container while preventing ambient air from entering the container. This device, however, has a complex construction which makes it difficult and expensive to manufacture.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a wine making device which has a simple construction and is inexpensive. The wine making device should permit fermentation gases to escape while preventing ambient air from entering the wine barrel during fermentation and, once the fermentation process is complete, seal the wine barrel during the storage time. In addition, it is also desirable to provide a fermentation bung which may be used for a variety of substances that are generated with a fermentation process, such as other alcohol beverages and pharmaceuticals.